Somber Resent
by MindfulThoughtlessness
Summary: The children of Team Seven should have been more curious about their new team member, Lily, from the beginning, but by the time everything started going downhill, it was too late. They were stuck with her. Lily always seemed to be aware of what was going on, no matter what, and the children were determined to figure her out. That was before all hell broke loose.


**Prologue**

Naturally, once the children of Team Seven had finally gotten used to being Genin, something had to come by and mess the normalcy up. However, the _something _was more of a _someone_, and an unexpected someone at that. The girl introduced herself to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke not too long after they had gotten rid of the missing-nin Zabuza and his young follower, Haku. Her name was Lily, the Hokage made her into an extra member of Team Seven, and everyone became confused. It seemed that no one except for those at Jounin level and higher knew anything about her and how she had gotten there, but those higher-ups definitely weren't saying a word about it. A few Genin had acted out indignantly, making fast claims that it made no sense, it wasn't fair, and that teams were only supposed to have the three Genin and their sensei, and yet, there Lily was, a fluke in the system they had all gotten used to. It wasn't that Lily herself was particularly unpleasant, in fact, she was a calm and easy-going thirteen year old and got along easily with others, or not at all, seeing how shy she was in a crowd, but she was just so shrouded in mystery. She always had a thoughtful look in her marshy grey eyes, causing her to seem as mystic as a psychic; she always peered around at people with those eyes past her glasses and through her long, brown, and tangled locks of hair which made some villagers believe she was examining each of them down to their very soul. That was ridiculous, though, she was just another Genin trying to become a ninja.

_Except she wasn't just a another Genin_. One of the many curiosities surrounding Lily's presence was not only did the other Genin not recognize her, but every other normal person could not recall her living in Konoha. Then a rumor began to spread that she was some _special _missing-nin. Many tried to say that they found that absolutely ludacris. However, the more Lily was there, the more convincing the thought was. Some of the more outlandish rumors was that she used to work for the Akatsuki and was then becoming a traitor to them by selling their secrets to the higher-ups, and in doing that work allowed to study Konoha's training techniques to better her own skills. That, in turn, created the rumor that Lily was a good few years older than what she said. A few daring Genins began to bully her into speaking up about her missing-nin ways, and what the Akatsuki was all about. Those brave children stopped bothering her whilst abruptly growing a tail to sit idly between their legs.

It was not like Lily had hurt them. In reality, she hadn't even spoken three words to the bullies. She just stared at them in indifference, not a single expression passing her snowy pale features as her fluffy straight fringe and short side hair framed her face and cast a small shade; Lily then had looked very ominous to the Genin. In a mechanical and deep tone, though her voice was normally an abnormal deep for a girl, said, "That's nice," and she went about her business; her normal business was drawing and looking as though she had sedated herself into her thoughts when she wasn't training.

Lily's training was another thing all together. The amount of chakra she was able to use made her seem like she wasn't fit as a Genin, seeing as she often managed to injure herself over some of the more basic skills. That was what mainly began to throw the rumors about her being in the Akatsuki into a large garbage pile. Her skills set was just far too menial, far too meager, many people going so far as to say it was far too _amateur _for her as any kind of high-ranking missing-nin like the ones in the Akatsuki. _But what if she's pretending that she's terrible at controlling her chakra? _

The question came as a kick in the gut for a lot of people who knew nothing about Lily. Suddenly, many random Genin and villagers would seek out Kakashi periodically to ask him how the girl's training was coming along. The normal bored reply of, "She's getting better," would come then he would trail away, focusing mainly on the explicit book in his hand. She really was getting better, and was nearly through with being taught the basics. _As a Genin_. The fact that she was such an amateur, yet they allowed her a Genin status is what kept people popping up with conspiracies about a girl who had yet to do anything majorly wrong.

Lily's teammates looked at her in a different light. She was still mysterious and strangely inexperianced, along with the fact that she appeared as the only girl in all of Konoha who didn't have a die-hard crush on Sasuke, even seeming to resent him from time to time. Even with all the mystery, Team Seven still looked at her as a comrade, someone they trusted.

Sakura liked having another female on the Team. The only two things that dampered her mood around Lily was that Lily was one of the most boyish acting girls she had ever met and that she was sort of cute, once someone got past the large bags and dark circles occumulating near Lily's eyes and how much her blood veins showed through her white skin, and made Sakura think that the girl she had mutually adopted into being her best friend might steal her Sasuke away. Every time Sakura got a thought like that, she would immediately shake her head and remind herself that Lily obviously had no interest in Sasuke. Even if Lily did, Sakura doubted Lily steal Sasuke away.

Naruto found Lily fun. He loved it when she laughed or even just smiled at something he had done. She always looked so somber all the time, like she was facing her closest loved ones death over and over, and when she laughed, she sounded so silly, it made Naruto start laughing as well. Something that had jolted a firm line of electricity through the team was that when Lily became aware that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him, she just chuckled while commenting about how foxes were cool. It was one of the stranger comments she'd made in the first month of living in Konoha.

Sasuke did _not _like Lily. She made him feel uncomfortable; he would routinely notice her staring at _him _and no one else, making odd little expressions as though she were wondering how she might check him more under the aid of a microscope. Not only would she stare, but she would completely sneer at Sasuke. Sasuke would often liken Lily to a snake glaring down at its prey when she would sneer. He had no good reason she seemed so against his every move, as though Sasuke's very being was a sin in Lily's mind. It infuriated him with how much she seemed to hold a mighter-than-thou attitude around _him _and _no one else_. How dare she? She couldn't even center her chakra to her feet to walk up a tree yet, so what made her think she was better than Sasuke? It bothered Sasuke even more that she seemed to truly care when he would get hurt while training. Any ounce of malice Lily may have contained pulled from her eyes if Sasuke, or _anyone _for that matter, got hurt, and she would instantly be by the person's side, trying to help them. It made no sense. _She _made no sense. Sasuke would just have to deal with it.

It had only been a month of Lily being there, yet the hype was already dying down. Surely she was just another Genin, albeit an unimpressive one. Lily was just there. She was another child trying to become something great, like every other Genin. There was no need for so much suspicion. While everyone else in Konoha began to forget about the oddities of Lily, her legend slithered through the wind to endangering ears.


End file.
